A Kerry Story
by Kickin'Karate
Summary: During a party one night, Jerry gets drunk and kisses Kim. Of course she thinks it's meaningless since he didn't know what he was doing, but there's something that bothers her. Why did such a simple kiss.. leave her lips tingling?


**Hey, I'm starting a new story! :D This one, unlike the other, will be a Kerry story since I'm growing to like the pair more(not as much as Kick) and they need more stories. Onto the ****prologue! :D**

***Their all 17***

***This chapter is rated: T for underage drinking* **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or it's characters, period. **

* * *

She didn't like this one bit. Here she was at one of the hottest parties around, and instead of having a good time, she's in a more deserted corner of the room, leaning against the wall with a half filled cup of punch in her hand, staring forlornly at two people. Jack Brewer and Donna Tobin. The couple have been going out for a week now and currently, they were on the couch, making out.

Her frown only deepened as she took a swig of her bitter punch, a surge of jealousy coursing through her. It wasn't a secret amongst their friends anymore, Kim Crawford had a huge crush on her best friend; but it was made obvious a week ago that he didn't feel the same for her. It was a shock to hear that he was going out with Donna (she wasn't remotely close to his type) but Kim got over it rather quickly and instead of just hiding her feelings, she up and gave him the cold shoulder. She knew it was his choice who he wanted to date, but a couple of days prior to him asking Donna out, Jack was flirting non-stop with the blonde. He completely led her on and then just left her in the dust, wondering what happened.

She told Grace she didn't want to come to this dumb party, the one that Donna's the host of, but no. Grace just _had_ to see this guy named Brett and she didn't want to go alone. Kim said no countless times, but Grace's begging and pleading had driven her so insane that she ultimately gave in. Now here she is, Grace having long abandoned her at the front door, bored out of her mind.

Everywhere she looked, there were people she didn't know. Guys, all drunk out of their minds, kept trying to feel her up and ask her out the whole night. She was semi-polite to begin with, but then the brave ones started making a move to grope her and that's when she started flipping them. Eventually they all got the message to leave her alone, and just in time too because her 'Talk-to-me-and-I'll-kill-you' mood was worsening. And, it was all because of Donna. Dumb, selfish, manipulative, cake-faced Donna.

"You look like you're having a blast, mamacita" She would have flipped the guy square on his back just for talking to her had she not recognized the voice. Kim didn't even glance up at him.

"What are you doing here, Jerry?" She asked, only semi-interested in his answer. She really wished looks could kill, cause if they could, she would never have to hear Donna's annoying voice ever again.

"What? You think I'd pass up comin' to one of the sweetest parties since Kelsey left? Yo, you better think again, chica" Jerry said and then downed the rest of the dark liquid that had once occupied a quarter of his cup. He leaned over to her a moment later and bluntly sniffed her hair. Kim looked up at Jerry weirdly and backed away.

"Uh, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Did you change what kind of shampoo you use?" He asked curiously, and then smiled like an idiot, "I like the smell of this one better"

Kim eyed him suspiciously. "Jerry, have you been drinking?"

He didn't even seem to hear her as he played with her hair, saying, "Yo, you shouldn't dye you're hair. I think blonde suits you best"

He was close enough that she managed to get a whiff of his breath and the smell made her nose instantly wrinkle in disgust as she backed away. He didn't notice since he started doing the robot to the techno music that blared throughout the whole house.

"Yeah, you've been drinking" She said, more to answer her own question than to inform him or anybody else. "Jerry,-"

"PSSHHH!" Jerry loudly cut her off with a finger against her lips. "Not now Kim, I've gotta go test out my new wings on the roof, WHOOO!" He tried make a dash for the stairwell, but Kim quickly stopped him by placing her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly to hold him in place.

"Jerry, listen y- Jerry look at me!" She said firmly, pulling his face back towards her so he would look away from the T.V, "you're drunk"

He chuckled, finally looking her in the eye. "I am drunk," He brings a finger up at taps her nose, "on you" He erupts into hysterical laughter as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Kim rolled her eyes and watched Jerry lean back against the couch, nearly gasping for air. Her attention was yet again brought to the couch, however this time, Jack and Donna were missing.

"What the-" She got on her tip-toes and tried to pick them out of the crowd, but judging by how many people were there and how big the house was, it was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"Lookin' for someone?" She noticed Jerry was off the couch and gazing at her intently.

"Jack and Donna" Kim replied shortly, continuing her search from her spot. Jerry rolled his eyes, walking towards her.

"Jack this, Jack that; when will you ever stop thinking about Jack?" He asked, backing her up into the corner "See what's already here in front of you, chica" He whispered, placing his hands on either side of her head, his arms blocking her escape, face only inches from hers. She looked up into his brown eyes in half bewilderment, half annoyance.

"Jerry, what are you talki-" She was cut off by a mouth over hers. It was a simple and quick kiss, and Jerry pulled away a second later, but before she could do or say anything, he walked off, without a single word. Grace rounded the corner from the kitchen into living room and spotted a flash of blonde in one of the corners. Her grin widened and she made a beeline for her best friend.

"Kim! Ki- hey, watch it with the hands, buddy!" After weaving through teens, Grace finally stumbled out in front of Kim, but what she didn't expect was to see her sunken down to the floor, a blank look on her face. Grace fell to her knees at Kim's side and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Kim, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Kim took a deep breath and slowly let it out as emotion started to return to her features.

"Grace, can we please go?" The look she gave her friend was almost imploring. Grace's eyes widened and she nodded, quickly getting to her feet. She helped Kim up and they left.

"Kim, did something happen?" Grace asked once they were in the car and on the road. Kim was staring out the window, her face being lit up by the occasional street light. The little emotion that showed on her face only masked what was going through her head. Questions without answers. It wasn't as much the kiss that kept plaguing her mind, it was the effect afterwords. Her lips were still tingling! That doesn't happen with just a simple, meaningless kiss, right?

"I'm just... tired" Maybe that's what it was. Maybe she was just over thinking everything because she was so tired. Yeah, that makes sense. _And by tomorrow, everything will blow over_ She thought, letting a measured breath out. Grace didn't question her anymore during the drive back to Kim's house, making the entire trip silent.

* * *

**Will everything blow over? Or will it all blow up? o.O I wonder, I wonder... (that doesn't make much sense, does it?)**

**Any-who****, review if you want me to continue! The more reviews, the more inspiration, and the faster I update! :D**

**Also, check out my new poll on my profile!**

**You+Review= INSPIRATION for me! :D**

**Well? What are you waiting for?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
